Blue Exorcist Fanfic( I'm still thinking on a title)
by Antheia Lunar
Summary: Rena is an average american girl who deals with numerous demons on a daily basis, but she prefers to negotiate with the demons instead of exorcising them..but if need be she will pull the trigger. Let's just say one specific spawn of Satan finds Rena interesting and very entertaining.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

'Another day, another dollar!' Rena thought as she walked down the street to her day job, as a housekeeper at a local hotel, the glass windows faded reflections of the crowd and other unmentionable things. Swinging the door open, Rena whipped out her time card and slid it through the slit of the machine. A yawn escapes her as she signed her name on the hardcopy.

"Alright! Remember 30 minutes a room. Go ahead and get to work!" The housekeepers nodded their heads in agreement as they bee-lined out of the narrow hallway to the elevators in the main hallway. "It's always the same speech everyday," Rena mumbled as she grabbed hold of her ocean blue linen cart and pushed it after the trail of housekeepers.

The smell of pancakes, bacon and sausage filled the air as Rena rounded the corner to the lobby. He stomached growled as she swung her black Wal-mart purse on top of her bed sheets. Her stomach gurgled again as the breakfast crew passed her with a tray of hot cinnamon rolls. 'If only I could get out of bed earlier to make my own breakfast.' Rena looked down to her list only to notice it was going to be a hard day, there were a few king bedrooms and more of the queen bedrooms on her list with a few stayovers that were highlighted in yellow. 'At least I semi stocked my cart yesterday' Rena thought as she tapped her fingers on the side of her little blue linen cart. 'Just get in and get out. Not that hard to do . . . her self pep talk was interrupted when she overheard the guests telling each other about the hotels past.

"Did you hear that someone died here in this hotel?"

"Nooo! Really?"

"Yees!" The blonde lady in a casual outfit exaggerated her yes, " They say that there was this lady that died on the fourth floor and to this day she haunts the hotel: the guests and workers and all."

"Wooow. That's scary." The brown haired lady next to her gave a shudder as she tried to shake off the feeling.

"They also say that there's someone on the fifth floor as well, or something like that."

The two ladies shivered and quickly entered the elevator.

'If they only knew what was really going on in this God forsaken hotel,' Rena rolled her eyes at her thought. Finally the elevators on the left side opened and she raced in to get to her floor. The lights flickered and child like giggles filled the empty air. Rena ignored the giggles and pressed the 4th floor button. With a jolt the elevator went up along with voices that laughed with pleasure from the cheap ride. Reaching her floor the doors opened and Rena pushed her cart only to find some of her clean pillowcases tossed to the floor. With literally one foot in and one foot out of the elevator Rena stretched her arms and fingers to get the pillowcases. Her lips tighten and her eyes squinted as she managed to get the pillowcases and toss them back onto her sheets.

'Surely this is worth more than minimum wage,' Rena thought and sighed. Rena went to get her cart as she pushed the linen cart ahead of her. There were already two other girls on the floor who were looking for a spare cart to use for the day. They were chatting and giggling about various things as Rena passed them to the storage door. Digging in her pockets for her keys, she managed to pull them out as giggles popped up around her, a purple club of a hand appeared as it snatched the keys and dropped them. The giggles turned to laughter as Rena stooped down to grab them.

"Are you okay Rena?" A short white girl with bouncy curls asked cautiously.

"Uh yeeah. Just butter fingers is all. You know how Mondays are." Rena flashed a smile and laughed nervously.

"Oook." The girl replied as Rena tried once again to open the door. This time the laughter came from inside the storage room. As Rena unlocked the door only to find it was hard to push open. "Umm Rena, do you need help with the door?"

"No. I got it. Just . . . need . . .to . . . give . . . it . . . a nu-" Rena pressed her body against the door and as she blinked her eyes to let loose a light trickle of spiritual energy to cover the door. The laughter squeaked and turned to shock as the door propped open. "Just a nudge." Rena finished her sentence and she smiled again, 'darn hobgoblins.' Little round bubble like creatures showed themselves to Rena, they had big round eyes that were closed with amusement and thin arms that ended in club like hands, their heads were lined with horns in parallel lines, they covered their face as their small round bodies bobbled up and down with laughter.

Her co-worker inched passed her to get a cart, Rena did the same. The day continued as the bubble creatures hovered around Rena, they spun around her in circles as they played tag with one another. Rena had her iPod on as she worked. The goblins bobbed to the beat as they switched songs to their liking, Rena glared at them. They laughed at her as she waved her arms frantically in the air. The same co-worker from before look at her from down the hall like she was crazy.

Rena called out to her coworker, "That time of year for bugs ya know."

She worked one room to the next as she stripped the bathrooms and beds, making the beds, cleaning the bathrooms, dusting, vacuuming and taking out the trash. Until she reached her last room, she arched her back and stretched as she proceeded with her routine. One goblin wobbled over to help her as it grabbed a pillow to strip only to be hit by another goblin with a pillow. The two laughed as they went back and forth hitting each other with the pillows, Rena sighed and took the pillows and spun the two goblins like a disc jockey. The two raised their hands in the air as they yelled with pleasure. Rena finished up the room and closed the door. She pushed her cart back to the storage and took off the trash and tied it up for the houseman. She gathered her chart, phone and iPod and headed back down. The goblins continued to follow her to the locker room. As she placed her things in her locker, a small green hobgoblin floated in between her and the locker as it looked up at her with watery eyes as bit its lower lip as it whimpered. The others soon followed as they also whimpered.

"I'll see you tomorrow, ok." She patted the small hobgoblin like a puppy. "But I have to go." They tugged at her shirt and pants as she got up to drop off her keys and chart. Rena shook her leg and shrugged her shoulders. "You all right Rena?" a soft female voice came from behind her.

Rena turned to the voice, "Chills. Just got the chills." The hobgoblins pouted in place as she dropped the chart and keys on her boss's desk and left the back door. As Rena left the property, the Hobgoblins waved to her. She only smiled and plugged in her earphones and thought to herself. 'All in a day's work.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The trip to her apartment was peaceful compared to her day job. It was the usual honking angry citizens on the road. Rena had her music blaring from the radio while she tapped her fingers to the rhythm and nodded her head to the bass.

As she pulled into her driveway she looked up briefly to push her visor up, just when she trailed her eyes back to the front she let out a death shriek as she slammed on her brakes when a round pale face with green short hair that had a spike at the crown of its head and pointed ears that peeked from its hair, and lime green eyebrows and eyes that looked back at her. A white sucker handle moved to the left of its crooked smile, and its eyes closed as a pale hand with black nails waved bye to her. Rena sat stiff in her chair as she tried to recollect herself. "What the heck was that?" A laugh followed her question; she blinked her eyes as she slowly turned her head to the left. A small green bubble with wide eyes and a red clown nose looked at her, its club-claw hands waved at her. 'Noooooo!' Rena yelled in her head as she recognized the hobgoblin. "The hell are you doing here!"

The hobgoblin's smile vanished as its eyes grew big and it disappeared the instant it appeared, a flash of silver glimmered, "Shhhh. She doesn't have to know." Laughter rang out from the hobgoblin and some other being.

Rena pinched herself to get out of her daze, she took a deep breath, "Aright little goblin and friend!" She turned her body to the left and pointed a finger at the air, "you may have fooled me once shame on you, twice, shame on me, but a third time," she held up three fingers, " I will kick your butt so hard," Rena balled her right fist and hit it hard into her left palm, "that your parents will feel it! Show your self!" Rena armed her fists with a thin invisible layer of her special power. "Trust me, you don't want me to bring ya out."

The same face appeared followed by its body: A maroon trench coat with buttons on the upper right and left of its chest, it wore a forest green long sleeve that covered its hand only to have its pale fingers and long black claws peeking out, inside the coat a casual vertical striped pink and purple dress shirt was underneath a buttoned up white vest and a two-tone yellow tie hung loosely down the center of its chest. Its shorts then appeared with a loose small yellow diamond scattered pattern on a maroon backdrop, the same forest green tights showed as its feet finally appeared with elf like boots with white shoelaces and a skull on the front of its shoes. The hobgoblin from earlier poofed in and landed itself on its masters lap like a well-trained puppy. Rena held her fists at bay as she looked at the being from head to toe, 'Elf shoes? And green tights?' Rena unconsciously gave a smirk at the thought as her hands fell to her knees, 'elf shoes and tights….' Rena let loose as she laughed out loud.

The said being cocked its head to the left and scratched its head. Rena continued to laugh when she saw the creature's reaction. The being took out the white sucker handle from its mouth and flicked it to the floor and pulled out a piece of grape candy and popped it into its mouth. Rena looked up to see what the creature was doing, the creature lowered its head to her level and looked into her pale grey eyes, "what's so funny human girl?"

Rena cleared her throat to answer, "well this and your shoes and tights." She chuckled as she leaned back and rested her back on the door.

"I see. You think my shoes," The creature sat up straight, "and my tights are funny." He's eyelids slanted down, and the hobgoblin whimpered. It looked to Rena and shook its head as it dropped to the car floor. "My shoes and tights…" The creature let go of the chain that was tied to the hobgoblin.

Rena now caught off guard, shook her head and armed her self, "well you're no elf and _you're_ definitely not Santa's helper. So yeah, it's funny."

It scowled as it started to growl and raised its fist, and Rena readied herself. 'Geez this guy or whatever can't take a joke.', She thought as its fist collided with her palm. Her palm sizzled as smoke rose from their hands. The thing brought its hand back and its eyes grew wide as it saw the smoke and Rena's power. "You're no ordinary girl are you," It said as it threw another punch at Rena, this time aiming for her chest.

Rena crossed her arms and raised a shield with her energy, "Well duh!" She threw the things fist back to itself. "I'm not one to toy with!" She smiled.

"Hmmm." The thing smiled, "My goblins were right. _You are_ fun." The hobgoblin looked up from the floor and nodded." Rena glanced down, 'Right. The goblin.' Rena thought as she sighed. "What's the matter?" The thing asked as it exited the car, "you don't wanna play anymore?" It cracked its knuckles.

Rena got out of her car and looked at the streak marks she left up her driveway. "Ya know you're going to have to scrub that off the pavement." Rena smirked as she turned to her house. The thing jumped up and floated over the car. Rena turned around to see the thing land on the ground. "You," she pointed to the creature, "wash that off." Rena continued to her house, the being shrugged off the chore and teleported in front of Rena, "You're not my ani-san." It stood in its spot and poked her chest and smiled again. Rena forced a grin, "Look elf-boy, it's _your_," Rena flicked the being's ear, "fault that those streaks are there, so. . . " Rena snapped her fingers and a bucket with a big scrubbing brush appeared, "you wash…. or else." Her hands crackled with power as she shoved the items to the creature's chest. It looked at the items, grabbed them and dropped them, "No."

"Fine." Rena walked pass the thing and to her front door, "go away." Rena drew a sutra on her door and placed her hand on the symbol, the door lit up and soon the house glimmered as her energy covered the exterior of the apartment. Looking back to her tormenter, "Try to come in and you'll be fried like a bacon in a skillet." Rena entered her house.

"A protective barrier with her own spiritual energy, and no papers." A guy dressed in a white suit, with knee high brown boots that curled at the tip, at his neck he wore a scarf with white polka dots with a pink background, his purple-blue-ish hair fell to his pointed ears and curled up in the back, holding his chin with his purple gloved hand, he chuckled, "My, My. My dear Amaimon looks like you have your hands full if you wish to tease this girl any further."

"Huuh? Ani-san, she's fun to tease, and I'm bored. Little brother Rin doesn't want to play anymore. And my goblins seem to enjoy her." The goblin at Amaimon's feet nodded.

"I see. Just be careful. You don't want to play with fire, dear little brother." The taller guy patted the shorter one.

"Eh? Do you know something about her, ani-san?"

"Eh." The other shrugged his shoulders and disappeared.

"Be careful huh." Amaimon walked to the door, he grabbed the doorknob only to grimace as smoke emitted from his grasp. The energy became more concentrated as it reddens. The smoke grew and Amaimon took off his hand, his skin had charred where he touched the doorknob, "don't play with fire is what they say." His mouth stretched into a wide grin.

Rena shuddered in her chair, 'stupid demons.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rena glanced to the doorway as it flickered. 'What does that demon think he's doing?' Rena placed her book down on the nightstand; she jumped to her feet and raised her arms to the ceiling. "Can't a girl just relax for once?"

Trotting to the door Rena took her time as she pretended to straiten the cushions on her sofa and rearranged a few pictures that were facing east. Rena froze in her steps as she fell onto her sofa and sat in her spot as she moved her legs in alternate movements, up, down, up, down, right, left, right left… so the pattern continued as she kept bobbing her head to the left and right.

The door crackled again as her shield wavered. Rena glared at the door, "this dude will just not get the point will he?" Rena gave an ear-to-ear smile, the kind that makes you shudder in fear; she turned to the door as she sat cross-legged on the sofa. She placed her hands together as if she was saying a prayer, she uttered a few words and closed her eyes, her body began to glow a silvery light as she continued to chant, the light began to slither down to her hands, once it all gathered on her hands she opened her eyes and shaped her hands into the shape of guns.

"Time for some target practice." Rena smirked as she pointed to the front door, "let's see how he will take this." Rena "cocked" her thumb while she imitated a gun being cocked, "Ready! Aim!..."

Hoping to find a weakness, Amaimon kept poking at the door in various spots. Every time he did he would get the same result, a sap of electricity would run through his body. The hobgoblin giggled as it kept touching the door repeatedly. Amaimon looked down at it as it laughed from the electric shock of energy. One eyebrow rose in thought as he saw his goblin roll away then at full blast it rammed the door. This time sparks flew as the goblin squealed and gave a cough.

"Not a bad idea." Amaimon took to the air as he gathered his strength and yelled to the house, "Ready or not here I come!" Amaimon flew to the door at full speed, the goblin below gasped and escaped to the nearest bush. Amaimon let loose a triumphant laugh. To his surprise the door opened and he saw the girl with both hands up in gun formation. She was yelling something.

Rena let loose a concentrated bolt of energy, "FIRE!" it flew to Amaimon at great speed. Amaimon's eyes grew in surprise as he vanished. Rena stood erect with both of her "guns" still pointed at the door.

"Boo." Amaimon's voice floated in the air. Rena wheeled around, "damn, I left the door open."

"Behind you." His voice mocked her as she turned to the voice.

"Alright Mr. Elf boy! You want to play!" Laughter answered her question, "fine, let's play. I'll show you how I play." Rena dropped to the floor as she pricked her finger and drew an x on the carpet. She then laid her hands on top of the other in an x form as she recited a quick spell. The house faded into a twilight space. Rena rose to her feet and with drew two guns from her hips as they shimmered in the dark purple light.

The same guy from earlier stood outside of the house, "well this is about to get interesting." A shrewd smile pulled across his face as he let out a laugh, "Yes! Lets see if you can handle her, my dear, Amaimon!" He walked into the house as he seated himself on Rena's sofa and popped out a tea set from his hat.

Amaimon's eyes widened as he saw his surroundings change dramatically. 'Now this is more like it!' , he thought as he heard Rena shout out her challenge. 'Ani-san was right, she is a whole other being'. His lips curled to a sneer and grew to a grin as he became excited. "Let's play!" He flew towards Rena's voice.

Rena turned to the right to see the green haired demon flying towards her; she raised her gun and fired. The bullet flew to Amaimon at an incredible speed as it neared him, laughing he called out to Rena, "That all you got?"

Rena just smiled as she winked at him, Amaimon looked back to the bullet to see it split in to a thousand. Rena watched as she snapped her fingers to have the bullets rain onto the demon. Amaimon teleported just in time to the ground as he dodged each bullet and stood in front of Rena.

"Now that was boring, what other tricks do you have?"

Rena popped up behind him and whispered in his ear, with her gun cocked and aimed at the back of his head, "this one."

Amaimon looked back to Rena to see her give him a wicked grin, "Games. What should happen to the looser?" Rena raised an eyebrow and tapped her chin with her other gun, "demons have nothing but time." She leaned in close; Amaimon turned to her and smiled, "Looser?"

Rena nodded, "All games have winners and losers."

Amaimon stepped back and faded in to the twilight, "Round two."

"Wonderful!" The demon on Rena's sofa sipped on his cup, "Little brother, I believe you have found your match." He continued to watch the duel between the two.

Rena placed her guns at her side and as she reached to her back she pulled up her arms to have a blade appear. "Round two."

The ground spilt at her feet and formed a chasm. Rena jumped to the air and gave a sharp whistle, a shriek sounded in the air as a shadow caught her and lifted her higher. Rena scanned the ground for the demon. Amaimon lifted his wrist as he looked to the sky, "guns, sword and a shadow eagle." Amaimon shook his hands and yanked his arm. The ground shook as it opened, Amaimon sneered as a huge round thing came out. "Meet my Behemoth!"

Rena looked at the huge goblin. She patted the eagle; the eagle dived towards Amaimon as it gave a cry. The Behemoth jumped in front of Amaimon, Rena jumped off her eagle and ran to Amaimon. He only chuckled as he kept evading her attacks and jumped from her reach. Rena swung her sword to the side as she did a silver strip of light ripped off the sword and flew to Amaimon. Amaimon sunk into the ground and he appeared in front of her, "Tag." He held a black claw to her cheek.

Rena flicked his claw away, "Final round."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Final round." Rena cracked her knuckles as she sheathed her sword, "this time hand to hand combat with a little sum'ing, sum'ing."

Amaimon lips slid to his eyes as he also began to crack his knuckles in response, "Are you sure?"

Rena pulled her left fist back and shot it towards him. Amaimon raised his left hand and blocked Rena's punch; she began to waver like a reflection in a lake as she disappeared. Amaimon turned on his heels as Rena appeared behind him; she dropped to her knees and swept one of her legs under the Earth King's legs, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Not bad for a human…" Amaimon sneered as he pounded his fist into the ground causing the earth to shred open, "for a human girl." He finished his sentence as he ninja jumped back to his feet and took to the air, "Try this one on for size." Amaimon raced towards Rena with his fists raised in the air.

Rena looked up, 'please' is all she thought as she prepared her self for the attack, she lifted her hand in the air as she drew a quick circle with an x in it on her the back of her hand. Amaimon crashed down on her as he pulled his arms back and let gravity pull his arms and folded hands to slam onto her right hand.

The ground shook with their power as a golden round shield showed itself and evaporated, "My turn." Rena took Amaimon's shoulders in her hands as she flipped over him and pulled him with her, Amaimon laughed as she slammed him into the ground and placed her foot on his chest, "Point, Re-." Amaimon grabbed her ankles and gave a yank as she waved her arms in the air and fell on her back.

The two laid on their backs as a familiar tantalizing voice counted down in French, "Dix (10) . . . neuf (9) . . . huit (8) . . . sept (7) . . ." Rena rolled to her stomach as she pushed herself up with her elbows, Amaimon growled as he also rolled over and began to raise himself up with his hands and knees. The two panted as they looked at one another.

"You're no ordinary girl."

"You're no ordinary demon."

"Six . . . cinq (5) . . . quatre (4) . . ." The anonymous voice continued.

Rena jumped to her feet as she ran to Amaimon with her fist raised, Amaimon rose to his feet as he also ran towards her. Meeting half way, Rena threw her punch as Amaimon stooped to the ground, evading Renas blow, and grabbed her by the waist as he began pushing her at an incredible speed; Rena clenched her fists and teeth as she dug her heels into the ground. Both glided across the deep purple ground as sparks flew from their speed. Rena gave a battle cry as she gripped Amaimon's shoulders and rammed her head on top of his head. Amaimon reared back just as Rena turned her back, she reached behind her to grab one of Amaimon's arm, Rena rolled her eyes as her hands grasped nothing but air. Amaimon appeared in front of her, smiling as he cocked his head to the left, "looking for me?"

Rena gave a growl as she kicked his kneecaps and took hold of his tie and pulled him to her, "you just won't quit."

Amaimon looked up at her with the same crooked smile from before, "because you're fun."

He grabbed her waist and lifted her, "Ani-san is watching." He then tossed Rena in the air as he took after her. Rena looked down at him, 'damn demons', was all she thought as she swapped as Amaimon's reached for her, "Lets end this."

Rena placed her hands together and closed her eyes and uttered a few mantras, her body disappeared as her voice floated in the air and she stood behind Amaimon, "You're not the only one that can teleport." She spun him around as she gave a punch and brought her knee to his stomach, as he bent over, Rena brought her fits down as one and pounded his back, Amaimon gave a gasp as he fell to the ground. Rena flashed in front him as she looked up at him she smiled sadistically as she took hold of his tie and dived to the ground, Amaimon's eyes grew wider as the ground flew towards them. Feeling his reaction, Rena spun him to the front while still holding on to his tie she placed her foot on his chest, "any last words?" Her mouth slithered to a grin as her eyes began to glow silver.

Amaimon looked behind him, only to see the ground inching closer. He laughed as he crunched up to yank his tie free and he took her body in his arms, "If I go, you go." Rena wiggled as she tried to free herself, Amaimon laughed even harder as he watched her struggle. Rena looked to her left and right then pulled a familiar desperate move, she opened her mouth and clamped down on one of his arms, Amaimon eyes grew big as he saw her bite his arm. Rena noticed his eyes on her and smiled, her eyes now completely silver, her bite become fiercer and pierced through his clothes then his skin and she drew blood. Amaimon yelled as he tightened his hold on her. Rena chuckled as she let her power trickle through her head to her teeth and into his body. Amaimon noticed what she was doing and flung her to the ground. Rena landed on her feet, her shoulders hung low as she slowly straightened her back, bringing her forearm she wiped it across her mouth then licked her lips. Her eyes pulsed from metallic silver to dark brown. Amaimon landed on the ground, his arm limp at his side as Rena's spiritual energy started to smoke from where she had bitten him.

"What's wrong demon? Are you having trouble healing?" Rena popped a smile as she mocked him.

Amaimon looked to his limp arm then to Rena, he only smiled as he glided a claw down his arm. As soon as he created a clear scratch, steam emitted in a gush as Rena's powers screamed out like a hot kettle on a stove. Rena watched as Amaimon stood with his arm exposed.

Rena walked over to him and tapped his forehead, "game set." She walked past and snapped her fingers to have the alternate space vanish.

Amaimon stood in his spot.

As the twilight setting slowly faded away, Mephisto sat on the sofa and finished the last of his tea. "Her powers are one of a kind." Pushing himself of Rena's couch, he swiped his hat over the tea set and stood in his spot.

Rena leaned against a nearby wall as she steadied herself. "Need to sit down." She mumbled the words as her knees begun to buckle.

"Please do, Miss Rena." Mephisto stood in front of her as he pointed with his arm and hand to the same sofa that he sat in during the battle.

"Who the he-." Rena's eyes closed shut as she drifted to the carpet.

Mephisto caught her in his arms, "First rest."


End file.
